1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable snap ring structure, and more particularly to a retractable snap ring structure, wherein when the snapping hook is not in use, the hook portion of the snapping hook may be retracted and hidden in the vehicle body, thereby preventing the hook portion of the snapping hook from protruding outward to hurt the people, and thereby increasing the lifetime of the snap ring structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional snap ring in accordance with the prior art may be mounted on the body of a vehicle, such as the truck or the like, for passage of a rope, so that the articles received in the vehicle body may be fixed by the rope, thereby preventing the articles from detaching from the vehicle body during the transportation process. However, the conventional snap ring is protruded outward from the vehicle body, thereby easily hooking or hurting the people due to an unintentional hit. In addition, the conventional snap ring is easily hit or collided by the articles during the transportation process, thereby easily damaging the articles, and thereby greatly decreasing the lifetime of the conventional snap ring.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional snap ring.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a retractable snap ring structure, wherein when the snapping hook is not in use, the hook portion of the snapping hook may be retracted and hidden in the vehicle body, thereby preventing the hook portion of the snapping hook from protruding outward to hurt the people, and thereby increasing the lifetime of the snap ring structure.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a retractable snap ring structure, wherein the hook portion of the snapping hook may be protruded outward from or retracted into the vehicle body by a simple pressing action, thereby facilitating the user using the retractable snap ring structure.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a retractable snap ring structure that may be operated easily and conveniently.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a retractable snap ring structure, comprising a snapping hook, a clamping seat, a receiving box, a bottom housing, a fixing plate, an upper washer, a lower washer, a vehicle body, a spring, and a small-sized spring, wherein:
the snapping hook is integrally formed with a hollow hook portion, the hook portion of the snapping hook has a bottom provided with a stop portion, the stop portion of the snapping hook has a bottom face integrally formed with a locking portion which extends downward;
the clamping seat has a top portion provided with two opposite serrated locking blocks;
the receiving box is formed with two rectangular locking slots;
the bottom housing has an opened top portion provided with two opposite wing-shaped lugs each formed with a screw bore;
the fixing plate is formed with an oblong slot, and two opposite circular through holes each located beside the oblong slot;
the upper washer is formed with an oblong slot, and two circular opposite through holes each located beside the oblong slot;
the lower washer is formed with an oblong slot, and two circular opposite through holes each located beside the oblong slot;
the vehicle body is formed with an oblong slot, and two circular opposite through holes each located beside the oblong slot;
the spring has a first end secured on the locking portion of the snapping hook, and a second end secured on the locking blocks of the clamping seat;
the clamping seat and the small-sized spring are pivotally mounted in the two rectangular locking slots of the receiving box;
the stop portion of the snapping hook is mounted on the opened top portion of the bottom housing; and
the hook portion of the snapping hook is in turn extended through the oblong slot of the lower washer, the oblong slot of the vehicle body, the oblong slot of the upper washer and the oblong slot of the fixing plate, and is protruded outward from the oblong slot of the fixing plate.